


Not So Evil Science

by Larxicana



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Doof 101, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Post-Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's finally happened. Heinz has given up his evil ways to take a job teaching science to high school kids. He's very excited to enlighten these young minds, but sadly, Evil has something to say about it.</p>
<p>Inspired by the episode "Doof 101". Kind of like my version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Evil Science

Heinz was so excited about his new job. After five years of several unsuccessful attempts at taking over the Tri-State Area, he came to the conclusion that the whole evil conquest thing just wasn’t for him. He looked back on all of his creations and plans and realized how stupid they were. Especially that Feed-the-Pigeons-inator, which Perry would _never_ let him live down. So after a bit of paperwork and a probation period of two weeks, the OWCA cleared him of all his wrong doings and put him in a job placement program. With his vast knowledge of science, he was easily placed in a teaching position at the location high school, though he was warned that they would still be watching him, which Heinz could understand. Five years of evil couldn’t just be swept under the rug over a two week probation period. Still, he wasn’t going to let the past keep him down. This was a whole new chapter in his life!

The first day of his new job, he had gotten up bright and early, being a morning person seemed to finally pay off. He put on a nice green dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He then pulled out the new tie he had gotten from Perry as a congratulations gift on the new job, a dark blue one with a silver H at the bottom for his name. It was really nice. Heinz imagined it must have cost a pretty penny, but if there was one person who supported him through every single task he had to go through with proving he was done with his evil ways, it had been him. The finishing touch to his look was a white lab coat, something sentimental. He might not be an _evil_ scientist anymore, but he still liked the coats, having a fondness for them.

When he arrived at the prestigious private school, he pulled out a little sticky note with his room and building number on it and headed in that direction with a bit of a skip in his step. He still couldn’t believe the OWCA hooked him up with such an awesome school! The funding for the science department was amazing and he just knew he would be able to do some really cool experiments.

“I know you all will miss Mr. Davis.” Heinz heard as he approached his room on the third floor. “He was a great man.”

“Didn’t he get arrested for yelling at clouds?”

“Anyways, I came by to introduce your new teacher, Dr-…”

Heinz stepped into the room then with a grin, “Dr. Heinz Doofenschirmtz!” He finished as he moved over to the desk at the front of the room and set his briefcase down on it.

“Dad?!”

The man looked up at the voice, giving a delighted gasp, “Vanessa? Hey!”

The girl looked horrified, “What are you doing here?”

“I told you about the whole giving up _evil_ thing, right? If I didn’t, I know _Perry_ did. He said he told you. _Anyways_ , now I’m a science teacher! How cool is that? And by the looks of it, I’m going to be _your_ science teacher! This will be great! Lot of father daughter time!”

Vanessa stared at him before letting her head fall to slam into the long black table in front of her.

Principal Long, a short round fellow who was starting to balm, cleared his throat as he narrowed his eyes at Heinz, “Yes well, don’t mess this up. I’ve got my eye on you.” He pointed at him.

Heinz just rolled his eyes, “Yeah, join the club, buddy. You and like an _entire_ agency.” He then waved his hand, “Don’t worry, I _totally_ know what I’m doing!” The short man glared at him a moment before he turned to leave the room. Once he was gone, Heinz turned to write his name on the bored. “Ok so like I said, my name is Heinz _Doofenschirmtz_ , but you can call me _Dr_. Doofenschirmtz or just Dr. D, but the doctor’s _got_ to be in there. I paid a lot of money for that.” When he turned around, he saw a hand raised, so he pointed to the boy, “Yes?”

“Did you say earlier that you gave up _evil_?” He asked.

“Oh yeah! I used to be an _evil_ scientist with schemes and a nemesis and everything! Now I’m just a _regular_ scientist and that nemesis and I go bowling every _Thursday_. See, I even scribbled out _everything_ pertaining to evil in my old science book!” Heinz pulled the book from his brief case and held it up, showing that the evil on the cover was marked out with black marker. He then opened the book, but the pages were covered in black ink. He frowned down at it, “ _Yeah_ … not much left now. Oh well!” He tossed the book over his shoulder, which landed with a loud bang and woke a kid in the back of the room up.

He leaned forward to put his hands on his desk. “I’m not going to go into the _details_ or else I’ll get stuck in _monolog_ mode and we’ll be here _forever_. So let’s just jump right in! I think we should start with _genetics_ , the basic building blocks of your _entire_ existence.”

Heinz walked around his desk and looked over the class room as he rubbed his chin before he walked over to a guy with black and purple hair, yanking out a strand.

“Ow! What the hell, man? That hurt!” He said as he put his hands on his head.

The scientist paused as he looked down at him, “Hey! You’re that _whiney_ kid Vanessa just dumped! What’s your name…? Johnny! That’s what it is!” He narrowed his eyes down at him, “I never liked you. Too _whiney_ and _needy_. Chicks hate that, so do guys. I learned that and now I have a smoking hot boyfriend.” The comment perked him up again and he turned to walk back to the front with a smile.

“We were hardly dating!” Vanessa protested from her seat, putting her hands on the table.

Johnny leaned forward to see around another kid, “I still love you, Vanessa!”

“Gross! Don’t talk to me!”

Heinz made a face, “Yeah, see? _Totally_ whiney. Anywho,” He dropped the hair in a petri dish before slipping it under a microscope so he could zoom in. “Wow! High powered microscopes! This place _is_ fancy!” He smiled as he got close enough to see the strands of DNA themselves. He then turned and pulled down the silk screen behind him so the class could see what he was looking at, causing the lights to flicker off. “See, these are called _chromosomes_ and they are the blueprints of your existence. There are only so many chemicals in a chromosome, meaning that if I were to _switch_ them around…” He turned back around, looking down to open a few drawers in the desk before pulling out a pair of gloves. When he slipped them on and wiggled his fingers, lights along the back that ran down the length of his fingers lit up. He then peered into the microscope again and moved his hands, pulling one chemical from one line and switched with another, “ _Now_ this is a chromosome for a gorilla. Or a lizard. I can’t remember which. Eh, it’s not important.”

Heinz stepped back from the microscope, but tripped over the book he had thrown earlier and flailed his arms. He slammed back against the board, causing the clock hanging on the same wall to fall from its hook and hit the chalk tray, which launched it forward and into the microscope. The force caused the petri dish to go air born. The students in the first row ducked, but Johnny wasn’t as fast and took the glass to the eye.

With a groan, Heinz stood back up and rubbed his head as he looked down at his old textbook, “I feel like this is evil’s way of saying ‘what the _hell_ are you doing with your life, Heinz?’” He then looked up and saw Johnny holding his eye, the petri dish sitting on the table in front of him. He moved over and picked it up, seeing the hair as still in the dish, “Ugh I hope your _eyeball_ fluid didn’t mess up my sample.”

Johnny groaned and leaned forward, tensing up. Suddenly he let out a shout as a huge tail ripped through the back of his pants and took out the kid sitting behind him. Heinz’s eyes widened as he watched the boy start to change. “Ok ok! Watch closely kids!” He spoke, “Take notes! This is genetics at work!”

“Oh my god!” A girl screamed as Johnny stood up and watched his arms change, one gorilla, one lizard.

“Oh look at that! I was right!” Heinz said in delight, “Lizard _and_ gorilla! Did you see that kids? That’s going to be on the test.”

Johnny let out a scream and touched his face as it turned to one of a gorilla before he plowed right through the table and out the door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

The classroom was quiet for a moment before Vanessa stood up, “Oh my god!”

“I know right?” Heinz made a face, “ _Such_ a drama queen.”

She rushed up to him and grabbed his arm, “Dad, we have to do something! We can’t just leave him like that!”

Heinz sighed, “You’re right. I _hate_ it when you’re right. You’re just like _Perry_.” He made a little face, “Just don’t start _gloating_ like he does, or you’re going to live with him.”

“Dad, he lives with you.”

“Stop being right!”

Heinz turned back towards the busted part of the table where Johnny had been sitting before he knelt down to go through the rubble.

“What are you doing?” Vanessa asked with a frown.

“Hold on…” Heinz rummaged through the bits of wood and black, acid resistant table top. “ _Aha_! Here we go!” He pulled out a backpack and opened it to dig around in it until he pulled out a thread of black hair. “This is Jonny’s _hair_ with DNA untouched by those altered chromosomes. We can make an _antidote_ with this that should fix whiney boy right up!” He stood up and smiled at the strand before moving to the front of the class again to put it into a clean petri dish. He put a lid on this one so that it wouldn’t get knocked over again.

Suddenly the door was kicked in, causing everyone to turn. Standing in the doorway was a man in a pair of dark slacks, a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, and a green tie. He had teal hair that looked a little messy, like he had just rolled out of bed and ran his fingers through it.

Heinz’s eyes widened as he smiled in delight, “Perry! What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were on _vacation_?” The agent put his hands on his hips as he shot a white hot glare at him, causing just about everyone in the room to flinch.

“O-oh,” The realization finally came over Heinz, causing his smile to fall. “Johnny. _Right_.” He held up his hands, “I can explain!” He said quickly, “It wasn’t my fault! It was an accident!”

Perry stalked towards him, his hands flying in gestures and motions as he torn Heinz a new one, all without opening his mouth. A terrified look came over the scientist’s face as he started to back up. “Wait! It _really_ wasn’t my fault! I- yes I know it’s been a long time since you had a day off, I just- No! I won’t- _Please_ , if you’ll just let me _explain_! But I- Yes I _know_ what you said! I _know_ I promised, but I didn’t mean- Oh my god! There are _kids_ in here! You can’t just- good god! No, I don’t- what if they know _sign language_?! But- no! No not my collection of commemorative movie plates! Perry _please_! Have mercy!”

The students watched from a safe distance on the other side of the room, shocked. “Is anyone catching that?” One boy asked.

Vanessa made a little face, “Yeah, and dad’s going to be lucky to walk if Perry intends on going through with what he’s saying.”

Perry then grabbed Heinz by the collar and slammed him back against the wall. The doctor held his breath as he watched the man in front of him slowly lean in closer. Perry put his finger to his throat and made a sharp motion across it, causing Heinz to flinch. His message was very clear.

Vanessa rushed up to them, wiggling between them as she looked at Perry, putting her hands on his shoulders, “Stop, he’s telling the truth! It was an accident!” She told him, “Dad was teaching us about genetics and he messed with one of Johnny’s hairs and changed the DNA a little but then it fell off the table and hit Johnny! It was totally an accident!”

Perry looked at her with a frown, his chest rising and falling just a little bit quicker.

“Please don’t break my dad’s legs. He kind of needs those to walk.”

The agent eventually sighed, closing his eyes to he could rub his face. Vanessa relaxed, knowing she had won this battle, but she shot her dad a warning look. Heinz only nodded quickly. Perry finally lifted his head and pinned the doctor down with a look of his own, pointing at him.

“Yes, yes! I promise!”

Satisfied, Perry stepped back and ran a hand through his unruly hair, clearly annoyed with it.

Heinz let out a sigh of relief that he would live another day. “Ok, good. Alright.” He fixed his lab coat as he walked around the agent to his students, who still looked confused, “Kids, this is uh…” He glanced over his shoulder at Perry, “Mr. Platypus.”

“Mr. _Platypus_?” One boy said as he made a face, raising an eyebrow, “No wonder he’s pissed.”

“Can it, you.” Heinz pointed at the one who spoke. “It’s like a nickname, ok? Anyways, he’s like a _sometimes_ assistant teacher. Treat him with respect and, ya know…” He drummed his fingertips together nervously, “Don’t wake him up _really_ early with shenanigans. He’s not a _morning_ person.”

“Clearly…” A girl mumbled.

Heinz turned to his daughter, “Sweetie, why don’t you take a couple of your little _friends_ and _Perry_ and go hunt down whiney boy? The rest of us will work on a cure.”

Vanessa gave him a mocking salute, “Sure thing, boss.” She then turned and took one of Perry’s arms to hold as they walked. “Come on, _Mr. Platypus_.” She smirked up at him. Her tone was enough to cause Perry to smile a little as he walked without out of the room with a few kids from her class.

Heinz turned to the students he had left, putting his hands together. “Alright, let’s get cooking!”

\--

“I like your hair.” Vanessa said to Perry as they walked, “I know it’s pissing you off though.”

Perry’s eyes rolled to look up towards the ceiling, making an annoyed sound.

“Don’t worry. It doesn’t look bad.”

“There!” One girl shouted suddenly, pointing at a quick figure that disappeared through double doors, “He went into the gym!”

Quickly, the group followed. It was dark inside, but they easily spotted Johnny as he rushed underneath the bleachers. “Johnny, stop!” Vanessa called as she and Perry went to one side of the bleachers and the other two in their group went to the opposite side.

“You hate me!” Johnny called out in a pitiful voice.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, “I don’t hate you. Dating just didn’t work out! We can still be friends though!” Perry frowned as he looked under the bleachers, vaguely making out the deformed student. He then looked at Vanessa and nudged her with his elbow. He made a face as he pointed to him. She nodded, “Yeah, that’s Johnny, that guy I was telling you about?” Perry rose an eyebrow at her. “Oh don’t start. You sound just like my dad.”

Johnny looked up then, eyeballing the guy Vanessa was talking to. He suddenly let out an angry growl, “Who’s he?” He demanded, “You’re new boyfriend?”

Both Vanessa and Perry made a face, glancing at each other. “Ew!” She said, “Gross! No offence, Perry.” The agent shook his head. “Dude, that’s my _dad’s_ boyfriend.”

“You can’t have her!” Suddenly Johnny rushed forward so fast, he knocked Perry to the floor. He grabbed Vanessa around the waist and rushed back out the gym doors.

Vanessa let out a scream, “Perry!”

Quickly, the agent got back to his feet and ran after them. He slid to a stop in the middle of the hall way to pull a gun from his hip. He aimed quickly and fired, sending a net flying down after the teen, but he was too fast and it only got stuck on his tail. Perry let out a little growl.

“Dude, you had a _net_ gun?” One of the students asked, looking amazed.

Perry barely gave him a glance before he was rushing down the hall after them.

\--

“Careful… careful…” Heinz spoke as he watched a large teen slowly pour a green liquid into a flask. “Go slow. Too fast and it could _explode_.” The boy’s hands shook a little, barely holding onto the beaker with the metal tongs in his hands. When all the liquid was in the flask, a small puff of smoke came out before it settled down.

Heinz picked the flask up and stuck a straw in it, stirring the mixture around before taking a sip. “Mm, too much lime.” He informed his student, who looked a little disappointed. Heinz put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “Don’t worry. With practice, you’ll be making alcohol free martinis for _all_ your friends!”

There was suddenly a ding on the side of the room, causing Heinz to set his glass down and walk over to the microwave. He opened it and pulled out another flask, swirling the yellow liquid inside for a moment before he smiled, “Ah! It’s set! Good!” He grabbed a needle nearby and tore the packaging with his teeth. He then sucked up the liquid into the needle, “Now we just need to find _whiney_ boy and-…”

A scream from outside stopped him. “Perry!” Heinz hurried to the window and watched as Johnny rushed towards the clock tower with his daughter in tow.

“No one touches _my_ little girl like that!” Heinz shouted, poking the window harshly before he turned to look at his students, “Who’s up for a field trip?”

His students and he rushed outside just as Perry and his collection of kids did. “Vanessa!” Heinz called up to her, but they were too high now. “Damn! Does anyone have a _crossbow_ by chance?”

“I do!” They all turned to stare at a blonde haired girl, who was the very last person Heinz would peg for carrying around dangerous weapons. She seemed surprised when everyone looked at her, “What, is this weird?”

Heinz reached over and grabbed it, “Extra credit!” He shouted as he loaded the needle into the bow and pulled the string back. The girl gave a little cheer. Heinz then turned the bow up towards the top of the bell tower, but made an annoyed sound, “He’s too high! I can’t get a clear shot!”

Perry looked up, shielding his eyes with his hand before he turned and rushed off, ducking behind a building.

“Where’s he going?” One boy asked.

When he returned, the agent was in his hover car, slowly lowering to the ground. He pulled a pair of aviators from his shirt pocket and put them on before motioning Heinz in. The doctor grinned and vaulted himself over the door and into the seat. “Hey! Did you get these seats reupholstered? Red leather really seems like you.” Perry just gave a shrug and a bit of a smile before he shifted and they took off.

“Whoa! Dr. D’s boyfriend is so cool!” Someone shouted.

Heinz smirked and turned to the driver, “Did you hear that? See, I already _knew_ you were cool.” He lifted a hand to touch the one on the stirring wheel, but Perry yanked it back and slapped his hand away hard enough to leave a red mark. Heinz yelped and took his hand back, holding it to his chest, “Yup! Still mad! Got it! Ok!” Instead he picked up the crossbow in his lap and propped it up to his shoulder so he could peer down the sight.

Johnny ducked inside the bell tower, “Sanctuary!”

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she pushed on the arm holding her around the waist, “Oh my god! You’re _such_ a drama queen! This is why we broke up!”

Johnny looked out one of the tower openings when he heard something fly by. “Give me back my daughter, you whiney _brat_!” Heinz shouted as he glared down the sight, closing his other side to get a better shot. Johnny quickly dived behind the columns, moving as the hover craft did so Heinz could barely see him. “Ugh! Quite moving!” Heinz protested, getting frustrated.

Perry shifted his craft into reverse then, backing up just enough for Heinz to get a clear shot. The doctor let out a triumphant sound and lined up the crossbow with the boy in the tower. However, when Johnny realized this, he quickly shoved one of the golden bells out, causing the rope to break. It flew out and before Perry could react, it fell right on him. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, putting his hands over his ears as his whole back was racked with vibrations and pain.

Heinz gasped, “Perry!” He quickly put the crossbow down on the floor of the craft and grabbed the edges of the bell, trying to push it off him, but it was so heavy.

“Dad, help me!”

He looked up to see Johnny had climbed out of the bell chamber and up to the very top of the tower, holding on to Vanessa with one arm. Seeing his chance, he picked up his bow, “Gimme a second, Perry the Platypus.” He said as he lined up the shot, ready to pull the trigger, but suddenly Perry lifted the bell off him and threw it to his side, knocking Heinz right out of the craft.

The agent’s eyes widened as he heard the man scream, putting his hands on top of the craft door as he looked down at him. Thankfully, the bell caught him when they both hit the ground. Perry knew that would leave bruises, but bruises were better than death. Heinz’s eyes were wide and dazed as he laid there for a moment before the bell fell over and his back his the ground. The shock trigger the crossbow to fire, sending the needle flying into the area. Perry leaned back so he wouldn’t get hit before watching it barely miss the teenage monster.

Vanessa gasped, looking up as the needle flew past her. When it came back down, she pushed against the tower with her feet to stretch out and grab the needle before stabbing it into Johnny’s arm, injecting him with the serum. Johnny gasped in surprise and pain, causing him to let the girl go. As Vanessa started to fall, she screamed, reaching up to try and grab something to help slow her fall.

Perry’s eyes widened in horror, quickly throwing his car in rear before rushing over to catch her in the passenger seat. Vanessa gasped, looking around wildly for a moment until she realized where she was. “Perry! You saved me!” She sat up and threw her arms around his shoulders to give him a tight hug. Perry returned it, slowly coming down from his panic. Vanessa might not be his _real_ daughter, but she felt like it sometimes, and just the thought of losing her had been terrifying.

“Hey! I helped too!” The two looked over the side of the craft down at Heinz, who was shaking a fist as he seemed to pout.

Vanessa smiled, “You’re my hero, dad!”

“ _Hero_? That kind of a _strong_ word, don’t you think? I mean, I know I’m not _evil_ anymore but I don’t think-…” Heinz gasped and pointed up, “Perry!”

Perry quickly looked up to see the serum had worked, but now Johnny didn’t have the strength to keep himself up. He soon lost his grip and started to fall, screaming as he flailed his limbs. There was no more room in the craft for him to catch another person, but maybe he could catch him in another net that was folded up in his car.

“I’ve got it!” Vanessa said as she stood up in the craft, tying a rope around her ankle. She stepped out onto the back of the car as waited until Johnny fell past them before holding out her arms and closing her eyes. She then leaped over the side, causing Perry’s eyes to wide. H jumped up to try and catch her, but she had been too fast. He put his hands on the craft and watched as she fell with a look of determination and calm over her face. When she reached Johnny, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight as the rope went taught. Perry followed the strand to see it had been anchored to the car. He smirked. Clever girl.

Once the craft lowered to the ground, Vanessa’s fellow classmates quickly rushed over to catch them and cut the rope, helping them both to their feet. Johnny put his hands together and smiled at the girl, “Vanessa, you saved my life!”

Vanessa put a hand on her hip and held up the other one, “Oh god, _please_ don’t read into this.” She said before she walked away to help her dad up.

Johnny threw his hands into the air, “There’s still hope!”

“Are you- what did I _just_ say?!”

Perry landed the craft and jumped out, running over to where Vanessa was helping her dad to his feet. Heinz winced and rubbed his shoulder, but otherwise seemed fine. He let out a little sigh of relief before turning to Vanessa, giving her a thumbs-up and a smile. _You’ll make an amazing agent._ He signed to her, remembering the internship she had at the OWCA.

Vanessa smiled and put her hands on her hips, “Well when you watch your dad get beat up for five years, you learn a thing or two.”

“Excuse me, I’m standing _right_ here!” Heinz protested with a frown before making a sweeping motion with his hands, “Alright everyone, back to class! I think that’s _enough_ excitement for one morning.” He crossed his arms as his students slowly made their way back to the science building, excitedly chatting about what had happened. He then turned to the agent beside him, giving him a smile, “Thanks for saving Vanessa, and ya know, saving the _day_ and stuff. As usual.”

Perry tilted his head, pushing his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head. He then lifted his hands, _You’re the one who made the antidote._

“Yeah, but I don’t _care_ about _whiney_ boy. Vanessa is _way_ more important.” Heinz then rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish for a moment. “Sorry you had to get up so early to come and fix my _mistakes_. I know you were really excited to do absolutely _nothing_ today.”

The agent shrugged, giving a little smile, _There’s always tomorrow. Or the rest of my life._

Heinz stood a little straighter as he smiled back, feeling that unmistakable wave of pride wash over him at the way Perry looked at him. Vanessa had been happy about his change from evil to good, so had Monogram and the whole OWCA, but no one had been more ecstatic and proud than Perry. The agent stepped forward to wrap his arms around his neck in a hug, which Heinz easily returned. He knew this being good life wasn’t always going to be easy, but he decided that it was a life he was very happy with.

Perry pulled back then and pointed at him, narrowing his eyes in warning.

Heinz lifted his hands in surrender, “Yes, I promise! This will _not_ be a normal thing. Hopefully. And if something _does_ go wrong, I’ll try to keep it to _after_ ten o’clock. I know you’re not a _morning_ person.”

Satisfied that Heinz got the point, Perry nodded then pulled down his aviators over his eyes before he stepped back into his hover craft and flew off.

Heinz returned to the classroom then, pausing to pick up the book he had thrown to the ground earlier. He slammed it on the desk before jumping up to sit beside it, “And that’s genetics!”

The door flew open then, Principal Long stepping in to look around, like he was expecting to see something different. However, the bell rang and all the students stood up to leave, like nothing had ever happened.

“Make sure to look over chapter four of your _not_ evil anymore science book! Tomorrow we’re going to talk about _cloning_!” Heinz grinned and held up two thumbs in excitement.

Long listened to the children’s excited chatter about how amazing class was and frowned. He narrowed his eyes at Heinz, pointing two fingers to his own eyes then shoving them at him, before disappearing out the door.

Heinz made a face, “Sheesh! What a _weirdo_!”

“Hey, dad?” Heinz turned to look at his daughter, who had paused in front of him and held her books to her chest, “So… this is a real thing then? A permanent thing?”

The doctor nodded, “Yeah, I think so. I like the idea of being a teacher. All these kids with _big_ , open minds, just ready to learn! Well, _some_ of them, anyways. Besides, I’m teaching science! That was my major at the Evil College. Well, _evil_ science, but I can work around that.”

Vanessa raised an eyebrow as she smiled a little, “And this whole… mutating Johnny thing isn’t going to happen every day, right?”

“God I hope not! Or else Perry going to skin me _alive_.”

Vanessa laughed, “He so will!” She then stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to give him a quick hug. “I’m just glad you’re finally happy.” She then hurried to the door, giving him a little wave, “I’ll see you tonight! Bye!”

Heinz sat there as he rolled her words around in his head before smiling. Yes, he decided. He was indeed, finally happy.


End file.
